Feather boy: Heavens come to earth
by Soio
Summary: When Sasuke feels that nothing on earth can complete him, Heaven sends down something that isn't even human, An angel! But with Orochimaru and his brother also interested in Naruto will he be able to keep him? or will he loose the one thing he might love?
1. Chapter 1: Pure As The Wings On His Back

**_Summary:_**

_When Sasuke feels like nothing in this world can change his mind out this god forsaken world he finds something that shouldn't even exist, An angel._

_But with Orochimaru and his brother also interested in little Naruto feather, will he be able to stand his ground in order to protect his property? Or will he fall to the belief that nothing is worth that much in life!?_

**_Disclaimer: _**

_I . Do . Not . Own . Naruto ._

**_Warnings:  
_**

_Yaoi, Rape, Violence, SUUUUUPPPERRR UKE-NARUO!!, FLUFF, LEMOOOOOOONN & LIIIME, M+  
_

* * *

_Tenshi _**_- Translation: Angel_**

_Hebun Hane -_**_ Translation: Heaven Feather (And/or Wing)  
_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**-  
**_

_**Pure as the wings on his back**_

Naruto sat curled up tightly in the small dark box, you could see nothing. Naruto put his hands on the sides of the walls and realized they were glass, moving slightly he turned his head after hearing someone and gulped, "W- where am I?" he whispered to himself, knowing no one would answer but panic was getting the better of him, "What the hell is going on!?" The golden haired angel screamed.

Light, it was blinding, after being in that midnight black space for so long then suddenly covered in a bright light he sunk his head down instantly, the black cloth that covered Naruto's box had been removed, Naruto peeked an eye through his fingers and saw large parties of men, holding wine glasses, some wearing formal yukata, other with smart expensive suits slowly walking in through large doors into the now dimmer room. Nine glass boxes, Naruto included, held other beautiful but afraid looking teenagers, some more shocked then others. There where four on the left and four on the right.

Naruto gulped realizing he was in the centre, while all the others where at the sides, "W- what the?" he muttered. A few minutes later he suddenly noticed that a several people where staring at him, then a dozen, then two dozen, it seemed the whole room was drawn to him, since the glass was sound proof he didn't even know why. This made Naruto's cheeks burn even harder.

"It it a real one?!" a middle aged man shouted, "He's so beautiful!" Another man spoke, "I need to make him mine!" they were all shouting and loosing there calm, holding onto the rope that protected Naruto's glass box, Naruto raised his head after cowering down and trying to hide, he was shaking but realized none of them could touch him, which was a great relief.

The surrounding men where all in a trance as they saw the deep azure sea of Naruto's blue eyes, the men became silent with this, Naruto swear he saw blood dripping from a few of there noses, The Tenshi lowered his head again and looked to the right, he saw another teen about two maybe three years older staring. All of the slaves were about 4 foot of the floor so it was easy to look at them from all angels, Sasuke stared more intently as Naruto looked towards him, his onyx eyes open in amazement. Naruto blinked raising his head to meet his eyes with the older teenager.

_It's one of those Tenshi or whatever the proper world for them is…I thought there were only dozen in the whole world…how would one manage to get here? Of all places._ Sasuke stared, _he's so innocent…_ having perfect and naturally lightly tanned skin, his just above waist high long golden soft blonde hair clinging to his naked body, large deep azure blue eyes, three whisker like scars on cheeks, a strange black symbol on his stomach, probably meaning heaven or something, but of all these things the thing that really stood out of the blonde, was the small wings coming from his back, pure white and fluffy.

Sasuke raised his hand to the box, placing it gently without even realizing he was doing so, his heart just wanted to touch the blond so badly it sent messages to his body to take what should be his, Naruto cocked his head slightly, making a few men almost pass out from how cute it was. Raising it Naruto slowly placed his delicate hand on the glass parallel to Sasuke's, and smiled, the most unbelievingly heart warming smile ever to be seen by human eyes, to be expected from an angel…of course.

Suddenly the small period of time that felt like an eternity to everyone watching the angel was gone, as a man with silver hair and circler glasses patted a bell, calling out loudly, "The auction will start in thirty minutes please exit the room and make your way to the main dining hall." Many moans and sighs where heard as people mumbled that they should be able to stay longer, but although they didn't want to the men exited slowly.

Sasuke stood there completely ignoring Kabuto, his nose was nearly touching the glass as he stared, he wanted the angel so badly it was making his heart ach, but there was something else… there was something Sasuke had never felt before, it was burning his insides, but he didn't want it to go away, it was.. Strange…

Suddenly a hand crept onto Sasuke's shoulder, blood crimson eyes focusing on the younger Uchiha, "You want him, don't you brother.." Itachi spoke calmly, "Hn." Sasuke growled as he straightened his back and shrugged off Itachi's hand, "So do I…" Itachi grinned slightly as he whispered these words, "Don't you dare Itachi." Sasuke glared at his brother. This fight…was as good as over, he couldn't win, and Sasuke knew that.

You see the whole Uchiha fortune was left to Itachi after there parents had died, leaving an enormous amount of money, rare jewels, even rarer antics as well as hundreds of billion dollar companies around the world, The Uchiha family was obnoxiously rich, even in Sasuke's opinion But it wasn't really that simple... Itachi had control over all the money, so except for the 'pocket' money Sasuke would receive every week, witch wasn't even near enough to afford Naruto, and Sasuke knew this. He had no chance of buying the little angel.

"Oh..? And how do you expect to pay for him? I suspect more then half of the people in here are now talking to there banks…" Itachi calmly spoke, the devil in his voice.

Sasuke growled, _I'm going to have to make a deal with him.. But what? May- _Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto's cough, "Please Itachi and Sasuke-sama, You must be exiting now so we can prepare the slaves."

Sasuke put back on his emotionless mask as he quickly moved out of the room, but not without having his last look out at Naruto, _I'm going to make you mine… _Sasuke thought, finishing his sentence with narrowed eyes, he opened his lips, "No matter what.." Itachi heard the last words Sasuke spoke, also giving a glance at Naruto, and grinning. That small smile caused the azure eyed angel to cock his head one again with confusion, Naruto had no idea what to do, he knew nothing of his situation, he knew nothing of his past, but most of all he had no idea that in just a while his life will take a large turn, for better and for a _lot _worse.

**_Auctioneer room, five minutes till staring time._**

Sasuke appeared to be calm but he was anything but, he had yet to find something he had that Itachi could want. Itachi looked at his little brother who was almost sweating his was thinking so hard, _ don't worry Sasuke… I'll tell you…just you wait._ Itachi grinned and took a sip of his strong red wine, looking forwards as the room dimmed and the large stage lit up. Anko stepped forward with a microphone and a black silk dress, her hair down, she smiling then bowed her head slightly, "Let the slave auction begin!" she shouted, a roar of claps following it.

It had been a whole hour, Sasuke assumed they were saving the best till last, which they indeed where.

Finally the time had come, the large screens on the wall had gone black, and feathers with hovering around on the screen drawing suspense to the men when the feather remained them of the blonde, "Last but certainly not least is, the most rare item ever to enter the doors of Gato's slave house: The most beautiful and handsome begin to walk our planet.." Sasuke bit his lip, looking at his brother, it was now or never Sasuke's mind was screaming at him to just offer Itachi every think he had, but Itachi could easily get all those things himself! "… Our very own, Naruto! The Hebun hane!!"

A light slammed on the curtain behind Anko, as she walked over to the Auctioneer stand holding a small in one hand a small hammer and in the other a microphone. The silkily red curtains opened slowly, everyone in the room was holding there breath, a few people In the back standing up to get a better view, Sasuke was in the front, though he felt like standing up. His eyes widening at the sight he saw.

Red ribbons where tied around Naruto's body, reaching all the way to his wings where they were loosely wrapped falling of slightly as they twitched, his long golden blonde hair covered half his face, his eyes were squinted from the light but soon got used it. The glow that radiated off his body from the light filled the part of the stage he was on, Naruto gulped grabbing hold of the funton cover lightly his head still lowered from the embarrassment he felt.

Two more lights beamed on Naruto. He was laying softly on a large pure cream funton naked, his body was slightly curled and his manhood was hidden under many ribbons, he sat up slowly looking at his staring audience, the blonde was scared, nervous and blushing intently, no one had yet to tell him why he was there, which in truth would probably just make him worse.

"Lets start the bidding at 100 thousand yen!" Anko shouted, as men raised there small cards with numbers on them, leading from one to two hundred or so, "Do we have 350 thousand?" Anko shouted, as more people were raising there cards.

"Itachi…" Sasuke spoke his eyes still pinned on the blonde, "Hmm…I guess you can have him, _but.._" Itachi grinned and folded his arms, giving an eyes to Sasuke and his surprised expression at how easily Itachi let him have his own way, "Whenever I want him.. You have no choice but to give him too me, until you can pay me back fully." Itachi stared at Sasuke, both there eyes fighting for dominance, until Sasuke withdrew and sighed, looking back at the blonde, "Hn…Fine."

Naruto looked down at the audience, and looked for a specific person, Naruto felt like he had actually touched the raven haired teens skin through that cold glass, his skin was so warm it just ran through it with ease. After searching and ignoring the shouts of the scary women Naruto caught hold of him, and making his eyes widen, "It's.. him." Naruto whispered.

To everyone's surprise the blond moved and crawled ever so slightly to the front of the funton, cocking his head slightly as the money offered for Naruto was going up even higher since the feather boy moved, and Sasuke was quick to notice both the azure eyes focused on him, and the offers for the blonde… slowing down, just as quickly as they had sped up.

"Do we have 900 thousand?" there was a small silence, but only two seconds as a long haired and yellowed eyes serpent of a man stood raising his plack, "920 thousand?" Sasuke out of the blue, stood and raised his number, "940?" The snake man raised his number now staring at Sasuke, the fight for Naruto was burning inside them both, "960 thousand!?" the golden man eyed man hesitated slightly, but raised his plack, "980 thousand yen!?" Anko shouted, completely amazed out how much these men wanted Naruto, and with that Sasuke raised his plack, for the last time. "Going once…" Silence, "Going twice..!" Mumbles of protest where surrounding Sasuke, "SOLD!" Anko screamed, unable to hold in her excitement, she was getting paid tonight!

Naruto was confused, but happy. He knew whatever had just happened with all those big numbers had something to do with him, but it didn't matter, he was just happy to see the tiny smile in the corner of Sasuke's lips. It left quickly though as the scary pale skinned man approached him shouting and arguing. The Curtains fell to a close, and so did the auction, for the guests the night was over but for Sasuke it had only just begun.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Uchiha?" Orochimaru spat, glaring at the teenage boy was sitting in his seat, with a giddy look on his face, "Why…Orochimaru, I didn't realize you where paying attention to the slave, my mistake…" Sasuke glared back at the snake, grinning with vitality, "You knew bloody well you fucking brat!" Orochimaru shouted, fist clenching and white. Kabuto arise beside him and took a glance at Itachi who was really just enjoying the show, as well as the men sitting around the neighboured table, though they seemed more nervous then amused.

Sasuke shrugged and gave the oh-so classic, "Hn.." Itachi stood up and took away the napkin from his knee, brushing of his black perfectly tailored yukata, with the Uchiha fan printed on the back, "Hm, Sasuke… hurry up and finish. go pick up your toy as well where leaving, this is boring me.." Sasuke took a slightly annoyed look at his amused brother and then one to Kabuto, ignoring the snake man altogether, in-knowing it would make him more frustrated.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, also brushing of his black custom made suit, he didn't care if he wore a yukata or a suit, as long as it were comfortable, he didn't give a crap. Brushing past Orochimaru he turned to his brother as Itachi handed him the check-book, "Be quick." Itachi spoke before making his own way to the side exit where Kisame waited impatiently outside the door.

"That feather boy is mine Uchiha! MINE!" the snake man shouted, as he too left making his way to the opposite exit, pushing people out of his way and onto the floor. Sasuke just grinned, pleased with himself, he aggravated his enemy to the core, he won the most perfect thing the world has to offer, and h- _shit_, Sasuke thought, _I've still got to pay back Itachi… fuck, I've got to think of a way to get Naruto out the way of Itachi… man… this is troublesome. Heh now I'm sounding like Shikamaru.._

Sasuke sighed as he filled in the paper work, it took longer then He thought, "Aren't we done yet?" Sasuke grumbled, his face bored and unpleased, "I- I think so, I'll just go get him now." The blonde women stuttered, even though this guy was rich and handsome he was damn scary. "Hurry up." Sasuke sighed, waving his hand.

Finally Naruto walked out, his head flinging from side to side as he became nervous at everything and everyone around him, he was shaking lightly. The short white kimono wrapped tightly around his box, with pure black rimming around it, a simple white ribbon collar with a ribbon leash was connected to his neck, the women handed the leash to Sasuke, his expression hardly changing.

"Can I go home now?" Naruto whispered as they made there way to the car waiting for them outside, Sasuke cocked up an eye brow and stopped, sighing as he looked away from Naruto, "You don't even know what's going on…do you?" The raven haired boy asked, pity in his words, "I would if someone bothered to tell me." Naruto pouted shrugging his shoulders and playing with his fingers, not realizing that his small lash out with words could get him in _serious_ trouble, Sasuke was amused at this, "mm…" Sasuke crouched down slightly his eyes parallel with the blonde feather, "You belong to me now Naruto, I'm your master… and you're the slave, whatever I ask of you, you have no choice but to comply, are we clear?"

Naruto's eyes widened, _S- slave? M- Master!? Who does this guy think he is?! His good looks don't give him free access to tell me.. a-.. a-….t-…tierd…wh-? _Naruto's eyes dimmed, all the stress he had been under since he'd woken up was just to much for the fragile Tenshi, he had never even felt stress before this, he was like… a newly born infant in a teenagers body.

Naruto's eyes closed, his body sunk into the much pleased master, "I'm not surprised…" Sasuke whispered, picking Naruto up bridal style and cradling him gently in his arms, careful not to touch the wings to hard, obviously being a sanative part of his body.

"What took you so long?" Itachi was pretty annoyed, after all he had just done for his brother he couldn't even get to the car in time? How ungrateful, "Forms." Sasuke replied, his attention focused on Naruto, who was lying asleep on his lap.

They were in complete silence as they were half way to the Uchiha main estate until Sasuke decided it wouldn't hurt to break it, he'd thought about a way to get Naruto out of the house half the time, but be able to live there, Sasuke thought he was rather stupid that he didn't think of it before, "Itachi.." Sasuke moved his head slightly looking down at Naruto. "What is it little brother?" Itachi snarled calmly, to tired to really care what Sasuke had to say, though his surprise was taken from Sasuke's sentence, "I'm taking him to school.."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then to the window, his expression back to its lifeless one, "Don't you think bringing a blond haired boy with wings to school may be a bit…out of the ordinary, Little brother?" Sasuke just shrugged, one again, he didn't give a crap.

"I think it'll be…interesting." Sasuke played with his pets hair, brushing though softly, he was happy, but…he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

But he didn't really give a _crap_.

* * *

YAAAAAYYYY, Naruto's going to school!! Can't wait to put jis cute little but in that school uniform and ma- Oh... Yeah, sorry. '';;;

Anyway, Review thats the only way you'll get more chapters and trust me, I have some damn good ideas! I just can't stop thinking about this damn FIC!! WHOOOO UKKKEEEE! w !!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Your Mask He Looks Beneath

**_A.N:_**

_Hope you like it! It took a while to get up I know, sorry. The next chapter should be up sooner, but ya'know that reviews are the only fuel for me! so... review!_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own it!  
_

**_Warnings: _**_Yaoi, Rape (In later chapters) Violence, Naru-uke, Lemon, _**_  
_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**-**_

_**Your mask he looks beneath**  
_

_"Am I… Falling..?" Naruto asked, but to no ones answer, he was alone while falling through clouds of the groundless sky. "This is fun…" Naruto grinned classically, spreading his arms out feeling the embrace of wind on his sensitive skin, closing his eyes._

_Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Drip.._

_"Wha!?-"Naruto exclaimed swishing his head round in confusion. He was now in a prison like place with an old and rusty feel to it, it felt as if the anguish from this place would make you fall to your knees. There was water up to his ankles, a giant cage lay in front of him with a small paper seals scattered on the large bar gates, "Where.. Am I?"_

__

"My prison!"

_Someone growled from the depths of shadow behind the bars. Naruto stepped closer to the bars, letting the overcoming feeling of being drawn to the monster inside the darkness, for reasons unknown._

_Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Drip.._

_"Why are you.. In a prison?" Half lidded eyes looked intently for the person that was filled with so much hate and anger, Naruto didn't know whether it was meant for him or this guy was just an asshole by nature._

_**"Because I killed a few thousand hundred people! A PEFETIC REASON TO IMPRISON ME!"**_

_The beast growled, letting of a orange flame in the darkness, but nothing enough to decipher what it was. "But killing people is wrong… they probably didn't want you to hurt anyone else... Whoever put you in here." Naruto replied calmly, the feeling of hate feeding of his calm and replacing it with fear._

_****_

"Optimise? Aren't you..?"

_The being chuckled, gigantic blood stained teeth destroyed the darkness as they slowly became wider, turning into a skin crawling grin. "Optimise..?" Naruto cocked his head, "I'm not stupid if that's what it means, you're the one whose stupid to be here in the first place." Naruto spat, his face inches from the gate._

_Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Drip.._

_****_

"Disgusting hane…you're really are a stupid fucking thing aren't you?"

_"I told you, I'm not stupid!" Naruto shouted, holding onto the bars, his wings flapping once as he shouted. At that second kyuubi came rushing forward, his nose pressing hard against the bar parallel with Naruto's body, and growled loudly, the sounds of his victims infused with his own, his demon blood eyes bloodshot and soul seeing._

_****_

"WHY DON'T YOU FEAR ME BOY?! WHY DO YOU LOOK AT ME SO INNOCENTLY, LIKE I'M EQGUAL TO YOU!?!"

"Because... I don't think you meant to do it and,… and I know what it's like to be alone for such a long time, to be caged.., " Naruto whispered, tears running down his cheeks in a bundle filling the water pools around his feet, though his expression never changed as he stared into the eyes of the kyuubi, the feeling of loneliness equal in both there eyes.

****

Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Drip..

All of the anger in kyuubi's clenched teeth, narrowed eyes, and scratching claws was gone, as in a single black of fire, a male human with short spiky bright crimson hair, his eyes matching the demon fox form, wearing a red yukata, barely able to hold onto his naked body, put a hand in-between the bars, yearning for Naruto to touch it.

**__**

"Stupid… kit."

"I'm not stupid." Naruto mumbled, brushing his cheek on the hand, his eyes now closed. The warm touch from kyuubi filled Naruto's body, like a gentle fire encasing you, but with no pain to be found. Naruto spread his wings to the point they could extend no further.

**__**

"Your name hebun hane? What is it?"

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto." he pushed against the bars his nose poking through, eyes closed Naruto felt tired and completely relaxed in this demons embrace.

**__**

"I am… Kyuubi."

Until suddenly… it was gone, and only and blank coldness remain, leaving despair and confusion behind.

* * *

**"**KYUUBI!?" Naruto shouted, unable to get up by a tightly wrapped arm around him. Naruto lay breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his brow. The blonde gulped and looked to the side to see what or who the owner of the limb holding him down was, it was none other than Sasuke, staring at him devilishly.

_"_Morning.. _Sunshine_." Sasuke grinned with villainess eyes, but felt the full force of Naruto's wrath for calling him that. Naruto shoved his hand into Sasuke's face, and frowned trying to scamper away the second the Uchiha let go. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" Naruto screamed, his wings moving so franticly you would think he was trying to fly, but where to small to let him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing dobe!?" The raven haired teen growled reaching out a hand to garb onto Naruto's ankle, and succeeding. "GETTING AWAY FROM YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed, kicking away Sasukes hand, but regretted it slightly as his face hit flat on the floor from the queen bed, the covers wrapped around his body. "Ow…" Naruto mumbled, his body now a dead weight on the floor.

"How dare you be so disrespectful, fucking brat!" Sasuke growled, suddenly hoisting up Naruto over his shoulder and throwing him on the bed, pushing his body harshly against Naruto's small frame, making the feather boy whimper slightly, "You'll never raise your voice to me again like that!"

Naruto lay on his stomach, the covers luckily clinging to his lower behind, he was wriggling furiously, until Sasuke crept from behind him and set his teeth on Naruto's earlobe, "Fu- AH! Fuck you bastard I'll do what ever I want! Your not the bo- EH! B- Boss of me!"

Sasuke grinned and let his teeth unclench on his pet's ear, one hand holding both of Naruto's wrists down his other hand stroked the small gap of skin between Naruto's wing, the blonde gasping as his master did this, (that being _one _of his sensitive spots.)

"On the contrary my Naru-chan, I _am _the boss of you. Have you forgotten the little chat we had yesterday?" Sasuke stepped back and crossed his arms. The blond turned his head and crawled away slightly, sitting up he swung his body round, his head down thinking.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and became filled with anger remembering the events yesterday night, "But I never agreed to this! What about my rights?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed and turned his head to the floor, "The whole point of being a slave is that you _don't _have rights, you don't have a choice, Naru."

Naruto frowned, keeping his eyes fixed on the Uchiha. Hiding his disbelief and fear was beginning to get harder and harder, "Do you even remember anything about your past, how old you are? Your parents? Where you came from? Why you where thrown down to earth? You wouldn't have rights even if your weren't my slave… your don't exist to this world." Sasuke was blunt, _too_ blunt.

These words hurt Naruto, but he was hiding it well it was like an instinct to hide how sad he really was, to hide every emotion that people could pick at. "Why…?" Naruto started, "why did yo-"

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_**

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the door, a voice came from behind it, "Sasuke-sama, Itachi requests to speak with you." the women stuttered, "Hn.. I'll be there in a second." The raven haired teen sighed, "We'll talk later dobe." Sasuke grinned, grabbing his night robe, and sliding open the door, obviously a little pissed of about being called and in leaving a heart aching Naruto

Naruto sighed clenching his fists, _This is crazy! Stupidly crazy! But…what can I do? I have nowhere to go, I don't even know where to start, and that black haired guy, Sasuke was it? He didn't seem to bad… there's good in there somewhere, I can feel it. _Naruto opened one of his closed eyes, to see three very mischievous grins on three excited looking maids, with tape measures, and a pile of folded uniforms.

Naruto gulped, and blushed a little pulling the cover more over his private area, "H- Hello.." he muttered, as all three girls came over and began there torture, _"_H- hey, what are you doing, _AHH_!"

* * *

Sasuke sat in a plumed chair, slouching on the palm of his hand as his brother sat opposite behind a desk, his eyes closed and arms crossed, "Sasuke.." Itachi stated, breaking the silence. 

"I don't think it's the wise idea to take that slave to school, he'll cause a lot of hassle with the other boys." Itachi leaned forward, his crimson eyes just creeping open.

There were two main private school in Konoha, a central city similar to Tokyo in Japan, Konoha private boys school and Konoha private girls school. Both of them close to each other, it was strange why they just didn't make one big school for both genders. Idiots'…

"Hn…" Sasuke leaned into his chair, "I don't think it really matters unless they know he's a slave… Being a Hebun Hane won't be a problem…He'll probably get more attention because of it, but I'm in control over him, completely..." Sasuke closed his eyes, giving a 'can-I-go-now' sigh.

"Not completely… Ototo.. Don't forget who paid for him." Itachi was calm and suttle to make to much of a big deal about this without giving much emotion, which he did quite well considering the ticked-off expression from Sasuke.

"Hn.. Whatever." Sasuke waved his hand and stood up walking towards the door, opening it his hand was shaking from anger, Sasuke was finding this the hardest thing in the world to control, and accidentally slammed the sliding door, almost breaking it.

Eventually after many sighs, kicking unsuspecting furniture and mumbling about how much of a bastard his brother is, Sasuke made it back to his room for a shower, he was going to need a really cold one to snap him back into reality, from what he saw…

Naruto was standing there pouting, an adorable pout at that, with blushing peach cheeks to match.

Holding tightly onto the bottom of his fitted black blazer jacket, rubbing his above knee high shorts together with embarrassment, clucking small adorable leather shoes together with pure white socks, pulled up oddly on either side, making him look just scruffy enough to be cute, Naruto pulled on his small lace bow. (Usually worn by elementary children, but Sasuke would make sure the school made an exception) And of course, fluffy white wings flapping behind him, leaving a small feather on the floor, obviously from how much Naruto struggled.

"…" was all he could say, but in his mind, this was what he wanted to say, (Brace yourselves…)

Oh.. My… FUCKING… GOOOOOODDDD!!! HE LOOKS SO ADROBALE! THE CUTTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEENNN!!! IT JUST WANT TO FUCKING EAT HIM ALIVE, PUT HIM IN MY POCKET!!! WHAAATEVERERERERRR!! And he's MINE, ALL MINE!!!! I JUST WANN-

"Sasuke your bleeding!" The angel prodded Sasuke, wiping away the blood from his masters nose with his bare hand, the rubbing it into his blazer. It was a stupid action, because that jacket cost _a_ lot of money, but the way Naruto looked… So worried about Sasuke , he didn't care! "Are you alright teme?" Naruto spat with a hint of concern.

"Now I am, dobe." the raven haired muttered picking up Naruto, flinging himself and his Tenshi onto the bed, Sasuke on top. "wha- what are you do-" Naruto's protest was cut off by warm lusting lips, piercing into his virgin ones, his first kiss, and it was being forced on him by a perverted teenager!

But… although it was nothing but wrong to Naruto, it felt so _right…_

Sasukes hands held Naruto's wrists with great force, pinning him against the bed. Naruto wriggled much as he could but the feeling, his body warmed as Sasukes warm touches sink into his blood, making his heart beat ten to dozen. Sasukes lips pounded furiously into his pets, bruising them with each motion, until it stopped leaving both teens panting, one with a smug look on his face the bottom teen… not so happy.

"YOUR SUCH A PERV!" Naruto shouted, his face bright red, struggling Naruto was let free and gulped as he hit the floor, again. "I'm gonna take a shower, get something to eat and I'll meet you in the dining room." Sasuke grinned before walking off to his bathroom, many lustful though lingering in his head.

"wha?" Naruto frowned and clenched his fists, feeling violated and pissed the hell off, "Does he think I know where the bloody dinging room is? and what the HELL WAS THAT KISS FOR!!?" Naruto huffed, shouting the last part at his master.

Stomping off Naruto peaked a head round the bedroom door as he opened it slightly, gulping once again he scratched his head, a pushed his long blonde hair out of his face, wait long!?

"I need to cut this damn thing, it makes me look like a girl." he sighed looking at a mirror hanging on the wall, looking down he noticed that he was in a dead-end, with only one door similar to all the rest in this damn big ass house, maybe there was a pair of scissors in there?

Naruto slowly opened the door, it was dark, and was nearly exactly the same as Sasukes room, but… with a evil feel to it, "I wonder if the devil lives here… " Naruto whispered with a small giggle, looking down at the blank large funton on the floor, to what he could see, that was the only thing in here, it was really to dark to see any think else anyway.

"Maybe he does…" the door closed behind Naruto and the room became pitch black, Naruto turned on his heel to see where the voice came from, his heart skipping beat as his feet got caught on the funton, plunging him to the floor, "Ah-" Naruto whipped the hair of his face, and gulped as he looked up, fear embracing him in it's cold and hard shell.

The dark figure stood in front of Naruto, nothing could be uncovered from this person from the darkness, it's like this man.. (at least Naruto thought it was a man) was meant to hide in the shadows, suddenly the outline disfigured and Naruto cocked his head confused, "I- I'm sorry, I um…I did-"

Naruto's spine shivered from fear the breath of the man hitting the angels neck, it was cold and lifeless making Naruto gasp, _I think this really is a monster._

**_Itachi's POV_**

My breath pressed against the neck of the azure eyed angel, the softest skin ever to be placed onto a body was on my lips, silk and cotton blend into a sweet smell of morning spring, "Beautiful angel.." I whispered silently, I could feel the heat radiating from his flushed cheeks at these words, _cute little thing, I wonder how far that blush goes down, I wonder how loud that voice can scream…_

The blondes eyes where so bright and innocent they could be seen through this darkness, destroying any of it that dared go near the deep sea blue eyes, "B- Beautiful..?" Naruto questioned, shocked.

My hand crept onto his cheek, he was stunned I could tell, but why not from fear, he was scared yes but… it's almost like he didn't understand, _This child is a mystery to me…it eats at me to question what's inside this perfect shell. _Grinning I push down quickly, trapping him under myself, "Yes… Naruto, you are my beautiful angel." sliding my arm under his neck, putting my hand behind his head, lifting his lips to mine, "I'm sorry but… I'm afraid I belong to Sasuke…though I'd rather not belong to anyone… to be honest." Naruto said truthfully staring into my eyes, and to my disbelief.. without fear.

For the first time in my whole life, someone was, smiling at me, not a fake smile, not a nervous smile, not a lustful smile, not a forced smile just… innocent and truthful to the last spec of it, perfect shouldn't exist, but here it was lying in my arms.

**_Normal POV_**

"You're a perv too Mr…" Naruto stuck his tongue out a grinned, " can I go? I was supposed to be going to the dining hall, place… teme will kill me if I don't get there, I know that." smiling once more, "_Teme..?" _It made Itachi smile at this, for the first time in many years , _he must mean Sasuke… _Itachi thought, still grinning. Naruto cocked his head, then out of nowhere being pulled up and standing in front of the Sasukes brother, though he was a little weirder and taller then Sasuke himself.

"Go.." Itachi said, and just like his younger brother, put on the emotionless mask of which covers up his real self, the mask of which no one could take off… until Naruto came into both there lives.

Naruto skipped off and gave a toothily grin, sliding the door open slightly letting the light peak through onto him, making his face glow, Naruto looked down, then up at Itachi, "You should smile more Mr… It looks good on you!" the blonde ran out the room, keeping the door open to leave the room a little lighted.

"Sasuke… your going to have competition on your hands… _a lot _of it…"

* * *

OOOOOOOooo, Tension in the Uchiha household, poor Naru-chhaaannn!!!

* * *

_**POLL: Should Naruto Have Long Hair?**_

_** I know it's a silly poll, but I can't decide! **_

_**So yes or no?**_

_** FMA style hair, Like Edward Elric?**_

_**Or**_

_**Classic Naruto style?  
**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting With A Broken Mirror

**_AAAAA THANK YOOOOOOUUUU TOOOOOOOOOOO ----:_**

AkioFujiwareSama**_  
_**

TwoTailedCatDemon

Dark Mican

ElementalFoxGoddess

Angel Alayah

dead edged blade

aloukou101

Rae-chan33

vampire-anime-lover19

karin85

Bloody-Plunder

TheDeviant!

aloukou101

RaitenKitsune

vampire-anime-lover19

TwoTailedCatDemon

Ongaku-sama Ey

Vandalizer86

kitsunelova

FallingAngelInTime

**_Reviewers questions:_**

_**Q) from **ElementalFoxGoddess: **Why did he get cast out of heaven and is he going back?**_

******_Jae:_** I'm glad you asked this questions, because… I'M NOT GONNA TELL'YA!

MWHAHAHA (Ahem..) Well I am going to tell you, in later chapters that is, and if you're a smart cookie then you'll figure a few things out about the few Hebun Hane before I just come right out an explain it all.

WAIT AN SEE YOU LIL'BUGGER! (WHEEEEEEE!!)

******_Q) f_**_**rom** IVandalizer86: **Is he really an ANGEL?**_

******_Jae: _**Yup. In a way, he's called a Hebun Hane.

And as for the 'please don't let Naruto get raped':

(Evil smirk)

**********_Summary:_**

When Sasuke feels like nothing in this world can change his mind out this god forsaken world he finds something that shouldn't even exist, An angel.

But with Orochimaru and his brother also interested in little Naruto feather, will he be able to stand his ground in order to protect his property? Or will he fall to the belief that nothing is worth that much in life!?

**********_Disclaimer:_**

I . Do . Not . Own . Naruto .

**********_Warnings:_**

Yaoi, Rape, Violence, super Naruto-uke, lemon, fluff. Blah, blah, blah_…_

**********_A.N: _**

The poll on chapter 2 is still going, don't forget to look. Chapter 4 is when I'll bring it down, so vote, vote, vote!

* * *

**********_  
_********__**

CHAPTER 3

-

Meeting With A Broken Mirror

******S**winging his feet side to side Naruto sat there with his chin on the table, he'd eaten this weird thing called toast, it was funny that his mind contained information that was a little random, he knew what a little bit of what a school was, a place where you learn…things. He never went nor knew how many people he was going to meet, it was pretty obius that he wasn't going to meet another hebun though. But what he didn't know, was what the maid was talking about when she whispered, _'pleasure pet' _Naruto, very confused, questioned it, _Does that mean I have to like, do things for him? Make him happy? Pfft! I don't even know the first thing about this guy! EXPERT HE'S A PERV! _Naruto sighed and pouted, slouching on the table.

****

"I have An idea of what he wants.."

Naruto poked his head up, and swished it round, No one. "W- who's there?" Naruto looked up, right, left, under the table.

**_"It's me Kyuubi, you idiot."_**

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, patting his head thinking, '_Kyuu.. Bi?' _Naruto giggled and jumped up in his seat standing up on it smiling, this was so cool, he was like.. Physic or something! (Or maybe just crazy..) '_Hello Kyuubi! And I'm _Not _an IDOT! Damn bastard!'_

****

"Well aren't you the most hard-ass little kid I've ever seen I'm my life."

Kyuubi teased, chuckling to himself, '_Hey I'm not a kid! For all you know I could be like, twenty-something!' _Naruto huffed, and looked round for a mirror, there was about two in the room, those damn Uchiha must really like to look at themselves.

**_"Pfft, Not only do you look about 15 Naruto, but I'm over a thousand years old! Fucking brat!"_**

Once more Kyuubi was quick with a comeback growling after his sentence, Naruto looked in the mirror and scuffed up his long hair, loosened his red lace bow, letting out a loud groan, "I look like a little kid, I'm not little, _OR_ A KID!" Naruto looked up at the ceiling, "COME ON SASUKE-TEME HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE!?"

"Five…" walking in Sasuke was wearing a similar uniform to Naruto but larger. He had trousers instead of shorts, a slim tie instead of a lace bow and of course he had a smug look on his face instead of a pout of frustration. "Five what?" Naruto frowned, scratching his head.

"That's five times you've raised your voice to me." Sitting down in the nearest chair a nervous women wearing a suttle, _not _extravagant or smutty looking maid outfit, placing a white plate with 3 pieces of toast, 2 small glass pots with Jam and butter, with a steaming hot black coffee to follow.

"So..? What does it matter?" pouting Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to move or sit down like a polite person would do, not that he would if he was asked to anyway. The raven-haired teen gracefully took a knife scooping up butter in one quick motion and spreading it slowly on a piece of toast, "Well… That's five times your going to have to be punished." Sasuke took a bite of his toast, not taking his eyes away from the flowers sitting on the table.

_"_WHAT!?" Naruto clenched his fists and teeth, "Six." Sasuke took another bite, "ARE YOU CRA-" wide eyes stared at his master, Naruto's hand was locked on his own mouth, the sliding down into a slouched back, "Seven." a small smirk in the corner of Sasukes mouth came and went, unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto noticed it. "What? that's not fair, I stopped." Naruto mumbled, pulling out his hair in the process. "Not quick enough might I add." standing up Sasuke quickly ate another piece of toast, not feeling all that hungry he stood with his back to Naruto, who was in deep concentration to not shout at his master.

Sasuke opened his hand and leant it towards the smaller boy, "Come on. We have to go to school."

Naruto pouted and ran over to it and with a tight grip there hands were held together. Pulling Sasuke along his angel now had a wide smile on his face leaving the dinging hall and towards the lobby that Sasuke directed his pull-along too.

Before leaving Sasuke was given to brown school messenger bags, plonking one Naruto and the other on himself they both entered the limo, though Naruto more like jumped-fell over-and played with every think entrance.

* * *

Half way through there small journey Naruto took his eyes away from the window, which took a lot of strength then you would think considering he'd never seen any of the things they were speeding by, "What do you learn at school?" cocking his head Naruto pulled his legs up onto the seat and held them up to his chest, staring sweetly. 

_He looks so small and cute… _The young Uchiha coughed, _Snap out of it Sasuke, don't let him distract you!_ straightening his back Sasuke looked out the window, "You'll see in a little while, just wait." grabbing hold of Sasukes shirt Naruto pouted and leaned into the opposite teen, not realizing the sheer turn on this being for his master, "But why can't you just tell me, Sasuke-sama?" pressing his forehead against Sasukes arm, in protest of not getting an info from that damn Uchiha and making a quiet groan, pressing his whole face against Sasuke.

Twitch

_'Sasuke-…_The young master thought_, Sama?'_

Twitch

Sasukes eyebrow twitch for the third time, if it wasn't for the fact they had already arrived at school, Sasuke would have pounced on Naruto and taken him then and there! Naruto poked his head up as the car stopped and turned to his seat when the driver announced they had arrived, "Damn- gah…! Open damn it!" Fiddling with the strange safety devices known as a 'seat belt'. Naruto gave up and tried to slide out of it, squeezing his body round and wriggling, only get his hair caught in the belt fastener, "Ah! Sasuke-kun! I'm stuck!"

Nose bleed

_'Sasuke-… kun?' _quickly he became locked in his mind, thinking of many things, all naughty and all to do with Naruto.

Nose bleed

Only just managing to get his arm out Naruto yanked on his hair and pulled it out, leaving half of it caught on the fastener, trying his best to hold in any sign of pain. Though it obviously stung like a bitch because his eyes were water filled, it felt like it was bleeding it hurt so damn much, but it wasn't, nor did it leave any evidence of it's happening.

"Sasuke-sama! Your nose is bleeding again!" once again the loving Naruto cleaned up his master with the blaze jacket sleeve, and grabbed Sasukes hand pulling him out of the car, well.. after about four minutes trying to figure out how to open it. (Actually…The driver decide to stop watching how cute Naruto was being and open it himself, but lets just pretend Naruto did it, ne?)

* * *

The entrance was a long stone path with sakura trees coating each sides of the large path, a fountain lay just in front of the giant stone door frame, with several connecting to it which lead into a courtyard, three buildings. Medium sized on right and left with one large main building connected to both of them. This was more like the worlds most extravagant rich bastard hotel then a school! 

Naruto's eyes where wide, lips were parted and hand clenching tightly on Sasukes thumb, "It's… so… BIG!" Naruto ran forward a little, giggling and smiling toothily trying to catch odd blossom tree petals flowing threw the air. Naruto jumped up trying to catch some above him, flapping his wings as he did so. "Sasuke! The flowers are so pretty!" Sasuke just stared silent, smiling at his little angel the petals pressing against the fragile figure, but he wasn't the only one staring..

"KAWAII!" a senior shouted running over with his friends, "Oh god are those wings!? IS HE A HEBUN HANE!?" another shouted. Naruto got the biggest pile of Déjà vu chucked on him, it was like being at the slave house all over again, expect worse because they where all pecking at him.

Naruto gulped as the first four people came over, as a blush came over his cheeks, "H- hello." giving a nervous smile, but then more came, more, and more and more! where are they all coming from?!

"Sasuke-sama, HEL-" for a second Naruto thought he was flying, all he could see was the top of people heads and the wind focusing on him as he left the ground. A wave of relief hit him when he saw Sasuke, picking him up with ease and straddling Naruto on his back. The mix of emotions from everyone was immense, some where shocked, some where pissed of that there little toy was already taken, some scared, some turned on, Naruto was just innocently staring at the people behind him, confused to why they all bombarded him.

Naruto gave a wave and smiled the same heart warming smile of an angel. (The same thing he did last time with all the men at the slave house.) making the teens a pile of giddy goo on the floor.

_He's mine, He's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, miiiinnn- _Sasukes thoughts were interrupted suddenly,

"Sasuke, whys everyone staring at you?" Naruto warm sweet breath touched Sasuke's ear, sending a shiver of delight down his spine. "There staring at _you _Naru-chan." Sasuke answered back keeping his eyes forward, "M- me? Why? And don't call me that!" Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke, showing he was a little scared and confused.

"Because not only are you adorable, but your literally an angel.." Sasuke pulled up Naruto in one big jump to secure his grip more, making the blonde 'Eeep!" '_so cute..'_ Naruto sighed and wriggled a little, saying he wanted to be let down, even though he was enjoying it. Naruto looked up to the several inches taller teen, with a small frown, "But it doesn't matter what the shell of a person looks like, it's what's in the inside that counts!" giving a nod both there eyes sunk into each other, "Yeah." the raven-hair answered disconnecting there eyes before he could get sucked in the azure skies, walking to the homeroom, his pet falling behind him, '_Naruto for you… both your outside and inside can not be expressed in words.' _Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead, '_God this dobe's turning me into a pussy.'_

Ring, Ring----Ring, Ring

Quickly every hallway became empty for the first bell, it was finally time for Naruto to start his first day of school, and if your where wondering, Naruto has an average I.Q of someone a round about 18 years of age, though no one knows that, in a way not even him.(Remember that doesn't necessarily make him super intelligent, he still classic- dim-witted Naruto it's just like he's done this all before, though knowing our little uke it won't help him much!)

Sasuke came in first, his hands in his pockets, everyone else was sitting down in silence, in truth Sasuke was a little late, "And why aren't you on time Mr. Uchiha?" Iruka calmly exclaimed, folding his arms. Sasuke shrugged and sat down in his seat, then pointing to the door, "Helping a new student." The word, '_helping and student' _coming from that evil boy, Should never even touch mortal ears, everyone turned to the door noticing the Sasuke's pointing finger, and stared with open eyes.

Enter Naruto-uke.

Naruto's honey tanned hand grasped the frame of the door, and a small glimpse of a blushing _girl_ could be seen, long sun golden hair, big azure sea blue eyes, long luscious eyelashes, three exotic scars shaped like kittens' whiskers and plump naked lips just oozing virginity. The sounds of heavy breathing, pounding heart beats and blood bursting nose bleeds could be heard, the 'angel' finally speaking quietly with it's sweet gentle, "Um, Hello.. Everyone."

Naruto took a deep breath and bit his lip, standing straight he walked in strongly, trying hard not to show an signs of nervousness, his determined face making him even more huggable. Now that his whole body could be seen the classes jaws had dropped to the floor, all except two, a certain onyx eyed Uchiha, and a cold hearted blood red head.

"That's not a girl…" someone whispered, "IT'S A HEBUN HANE!" The whole class blurted out loudly what there minds where screaming out, making Naruto blush more intently and gulped scratching the back of his head. "Um, Sir? I'm Uzumaki Naruto… I'm guessing this is my class."

'So this is the important kid I was woken up three in the morning for, well… can't say I blame them, but they could've mentioned he was a Hebun Hane…'

Iruka gave an assuring smile and patted Naruto's head, "Yes it is, class 12UI _(1), _my names Umino Iruka, but you can just call me Iruka if you like." Iruka turned to the class and shouted with a glare equal to Sasukes, making the whole class silent.

"I'd like you to meet a new student everyone, I expect you to be polite and kind towards him!" there was a mix of agreements, everyone in class was interested in the blonde, for many different reasons, depending on how perverted they where, or there sexual orientation. "Do you want to introduce yourself?" said Iruka with another smile. Naruto nodded and looked to the class as Iruka moved to the side of his desk after noticing the evil glares from Sasuke. That kid was damn creepy at times…

Giving the classic Naruto grin he waved his hand high, letting it slop back to his side, "Hi! I'm Naruto, nice to meet you guys! I don't remember about my past or any think, but I'm hoping to make some fun memories with all you, let's try out best," Naruto cocked his head, popping his eyes closed and stretching out his wings, his lips closed in a heart melting smile, " 'kay?"

Silence again, until somehow, all the class (expert for specific a few) said the exact same thing in a silent tone, "He's so cuuuuuuuuute." and that included Iruka! Sasuke turned his head round, and gave the mother of all glares, truly the most heart freezingly scary thing ever to be seen, (He'd been working on it for weeks, just for special occasions) making the gob-smacked teens silent in fear, someone holding there chests, assuming there hearts had stopped.

Popping out of his seat with a confused, and brown haired canine-loving, mark cheeked individual shouted out, "Aren't you like, 15? Or something? Why are you in a senior class?" Everyone turned there heads away from Kiba at to Naruto, expecting a cute answer, "Well.. I don't actually know how old I am… or when I was born, so… I guess, I'm just going to work harder! So that I can stay here with you guys!" Naruto stretched out his arms, shouting the last bit out with a large smile. The class shouted out a 'YOU GO NARUTO-CHAN!' Iruka finally coming over and pattingNaruto on the back.

"N-N-Naruto, please can you take your seat, um…" Iruka searched the room and pointed to a desk to the second last next to the window (Bad choice.) "Next to Gaara, the red haired fellow." Naruto nodded and waved a hand to Sasuke as he tip-toed by , the room went silent for the poor blonde, Gaara? Of all people, that poor angel! And how does he know Sasuke!?

Kiba went to make a nip for Naruto's little ass but was stopped by a pale skinned hand, "I shall kill you." Neji whispered, his grip tightening as Naruto took a glance at him, "You think I'm scared of you, disabled-fucktard.." teeth bared Kiba and Neji had invisible lightening coming from there eyes, eventually stopping blood-shot once Iruka called out to the class.

"Hey, Gaara right?" Naruto whispered while sitting down, but not even a sent of reaction came from the redhead. "Well, I'll take your silence as yes then. Want to be friends?" Naruto smiled toothily, offering his hand. After a minute of silence, Gaara slowly moved his head, with the illusion it had not moved in years, "Why?" a low and dark voice crept from his lips, Naruto cocked his head, scrunching his lips, "Ugh, cause… I like you, I can see you're a nice guy under that mean ol' shell." Naruto poked Gaara a little, indicating the 'shell' being his outer body. Naruto's smile widened as Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "So… You wanna? or just gonna stare at me all day?" chuckling cutely and quietly Naruto leaned away from his desk, keeping his hand still offered to the interested redhead.

Gaara looked down at Naruto's hand, and shook it slowly, the turning back to Iruka without uttering a word. Naruto grinned and leaned back into his chair, in not caring what the teacher had to say he stared out the window, '_Well at least I had a good start to the day…'_ Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at him and pouted, That was the 6th time! _I hope it can stay that way…_

Meanwhile in class 12HK, "Did you here there's a Hebun Hane in Class 12UI?" a boy whispered, covering his mouth to the fuzzy-browed boy next to him, "Ohh? Really?!" the fuzz-browed teen jumped up in his seat, giving a thumbs up, "I wish to meet him soon!" and being there no homeroom teacher currently in the room, no one cared, "I have a picture on my phone, Look!" a few people surrounded the expensive mobile phone, including fuzzy-brows, "WHOAHHH!" they all shouted simultaneously , "The power of youth flows intently around him!" he shouted, with a few nods of agreements.

"Hey give tha-" the phone was snatched out the owners hand, and into a pale handed artists, who was holding the phone like it was some kind of priceless jewel, (though it wasn't worth anything to him)

Staring at the blushing blonde angel, petals flowing around him making the perfect picture, '_Beautiful…' _he thought, clicking on random buttons and sending the picture to his own phone, (to the pain of the owner, he was going to sell that picture!)

The emotionless stature threw the phone back, and then opened his own mobile, staring at it and with a fake smile he walked of to the back of the class, "See something you like Sai?" said the yawning teen, his brown hair pulled back in a spiky pony-tail, "Hm." was the only answer, as the mobile hovered off the lazy teens eyes, "Cute kid, but… looks like Sasuke's also into him." pointing at the small figure in the background, a smile can be made out on his handsome face, "So troublesome…" yawning once again the browned-haired boy put his head on the desk, trying to get some sleep.

"Yes… It is." Sai whispered, in expression fixed in his cold moulded face, the grip on his phone was tight, the screen was even cracking under the pressure, indicating… he was furious.

* * *

**Yes I know, the ending sucks... it's a cliche, AGAIN!  
**

* * *

****************

******************************_1) _**In my school (In England, So forgive if this fan fiction school is a little screwed up.) our classes are name from the initials of the homeroom teacher, and our year, (grade) so for an example Kakashi Hatake's would be HK and he's in charge of grade 12 class for is HK12. Understand? Goooood.

**************************Hope you enjoyed it! It came quicker then that last chapter, didn't expect it to did ya'? noooo…**

**************************The next chapter will come quicker with reviews don't forget!**

********

* * *

********


	4. Chapter 4: Your Anything But Alone

**_Q) from _**TwoTailedCatDemon**Will Naruto get bigger wings or will they stay small?**

******_Jae: _**(Strangles you for asking such an evil question) I'mmmmm _REAAAAALLLLLYYYY sowwwy _but, I can't answer that. It's another, WAIT-AND-SEE-YOU-INPAIENT-FOOL question… Heh…

******_Summary:_**

**_When Sasuke feels like nothing in this world can change his mind about this god forsaken world he finds something that shouldn't even exist, An angel._**

****

But with Orochimaru and his brother also interested in the little Naruto feather, will he be able to stand his ground in order to protect his property? Or will he fall to the belief that nothing is worth that much in life!?

******_Disclaimer:_**

****

I . Do . Not . Own . Naruto . Again

******_Warnings:_**

**_Yaoi, Rape, Violence, super Naruto-uke, lemon, fluff. Blah, blah, blah…_**

**__****A.N: **I haven't motioned any of the side pairings have I? Hmm… maybe I should make a surprise, ne? I do love seeing people in pain from suspense, especially when I'm the one causing it!

**(Is a sadistic asshole) MWHAHAHAA!**

**Nah.**

**Pairings are:**

**SasuXNaru (Main) - ItachiXNaru (Side/Main) - OthersXNaru (Later chapters) - KakaXIru (Side) - ZabuXHaku (Side) - More to come, MANY more to come. And I think you'll be pleased with some of them.**

* * *

****

CHAPTER 4

-

Your Anything But Alone

"Please Um-" Naruto blushed as he was bombarded with questions, compliments and pick-up lines, "I - ugh- Hey! What do yo- HEY!" The blonde shouted as the boys started tugging on him, "DAMN IT!! GET AWAY YOU BASTARD PERVS!" he screamed, it quickly went to an awkward quietness as he did so. But the silence was not from Naruto's screaming but from four oh-so pissed glares of, Kiba, Neji and of course Sasuke-sama, Gaara also but he was in the corner or the room so no one noticed.

Kiba was first to stand up, though him and Sasuke did seem to have a small race to Naruto, Fortunately for Kiba, being the quickest on the track, cross-country and any other form of running physical activity, he got there first. He pushed aside everyone of the surrounding boys and dragged Naruto over to the side of the classroom were both Neji had resided to, Sasuke coming up next to them.

"You gotta be more careful Naruto, these boys seem to have a liking towards you." Neji stated with a small smile, standing up from his chair and giving out a hand, "My name is Hyuuga Neji, Nice to meet you Naruto." Neji bowed his head slightly, but before he could touch the soft fragile skin of the angel his hand was flicked away by Kiba, (Sasuke _was _going to… but he noticed it would've been a fool's move since Kiba was nearer.)

"Don't bother trying to act oh-so nice Neji, your like a fucking book of obvious when it comes to your shit acting…" Kiba snarled grinning and putting a arm over Naruto's shoulder, "I'm Kiba, And unlike these depressing bastards _I'm _a nice guy." he smirked leaning into the smaller boy, the cheek marked teen taking a good look into the sea of beautiful azure, it's emerald shine piecing you to them.

"Ugh… nice to meet you both!" Naruto grinned foxily back to the dog-lover both of them smiling at each other, Neji and Sasuke glaring in jealousy. Kiba grinned putting his face nearer to, Naruto oblivious to the reason of this action, just smiled, "So… Naru-chan, you wanna know a-"

_Ring, Ring----Ring, Ring_

The bell interrupted Kiba, signalling in the first lesson to commence; Physical Education. Kiba sighed annoyed of his interruption, he had such a good pick-up line ready, why must the world torment him so?

All of the teens got the wave from Iruka for them to leave, picking up there things and hurrying through the door. Naruto also,to Sasuke, Kiba and Nejis' _disappointment_, grabbed Gaara's hand giving the most screechingly cute puppy dog eyes to the red-head for him to join there little group, _eventually _doing so.

On the way to there first lesson, there were many eyes of curiously, and _other_ looks from passers-by, in that they all started to feel a little protective. No… _Possessive._

"Here you our Naruto.." Sasuke handed his angel a small bag and a pair of expensive pure white both blue, " closing his locker and continuing there way to the boys changing room. The surrounding teens frowning in wonder why Sasuke had provided him with something like a uniform.

* * *

"Ne! TEME! It's so tight!" came a small moan, "It's fine dobe, stop moaning!" Sasuke snarled tying up Naruto's shoe lace. Though, Naruto wasn't talking about his shoes, but the tight soft cotton P.E shirt he had on, pure white, was so tight it lightly showed of his perfectly chiselled chest arm sun kissed arms. The blonde sighed. Looking around for his friends, he saw everyone but, where was Gaara? Weird… 

Naruto stood up on the tiled floor, Sasuke with his seemingly calm expression, _He wasn't… HE WAS FAR FROM IT! _ Naruto looked like a middle-scholar! His uniform was pure white expect for the black shorts, making him look even more edible as his hair flapped in front of his face, '_Maybe I should cut it..? Hmm..' _Sasuke pondered, the suddenly having a tug as Naruto smiled up at him, wanting to him to follow out with all the other exiting teens.

The two classes 12HK & 12UI came out together into the large sports hall, where a large volleyball net was placed separating it into two. All of the teens scattered slumly in a group, friends with friends, that was until the new kid walked in _with_, Might I add, the most popular boy in school, Uchiha Sasuke! Neji and Kiba came round first, noticing straight away the small differences between there and Naruto's uniform.

Where there outfits where slightly baggy and loose, normally tucked in and duller, his shirt was tight and small, shorts knee-high and not very loose, showing off his cute butt, socks slightly pulled up and a wristband to big for his wrist to match. After there daydreaming deeply the two boys snapped out of it, remembering there plan, "Naruto, try not to get to close to anyone? Kay'?" Kiba said with a snicker of annoyance, directed at the perverted glares from the fellow classmates.

Naruto frowned, Everyone was treating him like a little kid! He wasn't a kid damn it! Pouting Naruto huffed and pushed forward quickly turning round to the three friends while walking backwards, "Stop being such protective hens! Nothings gonna happ-" Naruto bumped into someone from behind and turned his head round, the pale, raven haired teen looking down at him emotionless, "Oops, Sorry." Naruto looked up stroking the back of head embarrassed, with a faint blush on his cheeks. He smiled up at older boy, "Don't worry about it, Naru-chan." Sai answered with his, with a slight smile and closed eyes leaning down to the blonde and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto cocked an eye-brow, ignoring the drooling boys around him, "How do you know my name Mr?" Naruto said with a little pout of confusion. _'He's even more beautifully innocent in person.' _Sai thought, whispering into Naruto ear, "I have my ways…" Cocking his head to the side, the blonde looked into the eyes of the artist, obvious to his intentions, "You're a little weird, aren't you." Naruto scratched his head, reviving a small smile from Sai.

"The power of youth is strong within you Naruto-kun!" Popping from, practically nowhere the oh-so cheerful fuzzy-brows but a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving a thumbs up and a teeth sparkling smile. "I am Rock Lee! It is nice to meet you!" _(1)'whoa… he had big eye-brows.' _Naruto nodded his head, and waved his hand smiling softly back, "Hi! My names Naruto!" the angel's wings fluttered slightly, showing he was happy. Finally someone who wasn't giving him a weird look. (That being a turned on/perverted/possessive look, but Naruto didn't know that.)

"Alright my youthful students! It's time for you all to find the meaning of teamwork! Sasuke and Sai you can be the captains, everyone else Let's line up!" Gai-sensei shouted smiling a familiar smile, a sparkle somehow in it.

Everyone quickly stood in a line of the white mark, all aiming to get as close to Naruto as possible, Lee stood next to Naruto and Gaara somehow getting the other side, Neji wasn't afraid of Gaara, but he didn't like him, the same goes for Kiba, because they were the only ones who would stand next to him, feeling paranoid with him there.

Sai looked at Sasuke, who glared with a calm anger, "Don't go near him Sai." Sasuke spat quietly, folding his arms and looking forward at Naruto, "Is that jealousy I hear in the great Uchiha's voice?" Sai responded with a small smirk as he received no answer but a small huff of frustration. "Ah Sasuke! What'll it be, Heads or Tails?" Gai said loudly stepping in-between Sai and Sasuke, "Heads." _'Wait… if I don't get this, that means Narutos… Shit.' _The word 'shit' was also going through the heads of Naruto's friends, because there was no way Sai would pick anyone from UI so… that meant Naruto would be alone surrounded with Sai! He was obviously the first one who was going to get picked!

The coin flipped in the air, our few individuals holding there breath, expect who was Naruto not even bothering to look as he whispered to Lee, trying to copy Lee pose, fuzzy-brows helping from afar. The coin fell into Gai's palm, then flipping his hand over and smacking it onto the back of his other, lifting it slowly, It was Heads, "It's-" Gai started, but then noticing the Naruto in the middle, pulling of his signature move perfectly smiling at Lee, '_MY LEE HAS GAINED A FRIEND!' (2) _Someone shouted out from the line impatient from how long he was taking to tell them what it was, "Gai-sensei!" The Lee look-alike perked up and accidentally making the coin fall of the back of his hand.

Just managing to catch it before it fell Gai-sensei threw his hand in the direction of Sai, "Tails!" everyone in UI went silent, _'No…No, NOOOOOO!!' _The all fought looking at Naruto who was yawning at time, making them mourn even more for the lost angel. "I pick dickless." Sai said calmly, with his fake smile. Pointing a finger in Naruto's direction.

This was very bad for Sasuke, if he chose everyone from class HK then he might be able to get Neji, Kiba or Gaara with Naruto, but that meant they would be able to have him to themselves, that clueless angel will walk right into there trap! Which all of them would take advantage of! But if he didn't then Naruto would be alone…with that damn Sai. There was no win for the youngest Uchiha here, and he _hated _losing. Sasuke clenched his fists, the looking at Naruto, hey wait! DICKLESS!?

Naruto jaw dropped, "Shut up asshole!" the blonde shouted walking over in a huff, hand folded like a little kid. Looking at Sasuke, the angel pouted and ran quickly other to his coach, "Gai-sensei… please can't Sasuke-kun be on my team too? I don't know how to play and he's my best friend." Sasuke let out a silent gasp, his eyes widening a little. Naruto scratched the back of his head, the only reason he was embarrassed was because he didn't know how to play and was relying on someone else. "Hm, I guess it's okay, Anyone else want to be captain?" nobody raised there hands, the all wanted to be on Naruto's team. Naruto looked to them, with accidental begging eyes. Making one hand come up slowly.

Shikamaru walked forward slowly slouching his back, his hand still raised the other in his pocket, "This kid is so troublesome…" he whispered to himself, looking at Naruto with a bored face. Naruto smiled his angelic smile, making the lazy genius blush a tad and turn his head scratching under his chin, he didn't think he was homosexual, he liked the whole female anatomy, but this blonde was starting to prove otherwise.

Sai stood silent and pissed off, it was bad enough Sasuke was on his team but did Shikamaru have a thing for Naruto too? it was doubtful, since knowing Shikamaru he was just being a nice guy, Sai turned his eyes to the smiling Naruto then to Sasuke who was staring, more surprised then smug.

"Chouji." Shikamaru started, making Chouji sigh and come over. He really didn't want play, even if he was the first pick from his best friend. Sai followed, "Haku." Naruto looked round to see who it was, coming over quietly was a long brown-haired boy pulled into a long pony tail, he was really handsome, though pretty would be a more appropriate word, since his features were more femmine them masculine. "Hello Naruto-kun, nice to finally meet you." Haku smiled warmly to Naruto, obviously not interested in him in a sexual way, or romantic.

Naruto clenched his lips together a little embarrassed, "Finally? Have people been talking about me?" The blondes face was adorable, annoyed and blushing. Haku smiled, noticing the amused looks on Sasuke and Sai, "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm fraid' so, you're the heat of the school." the boy nodded his head, still smiling at Naruto kindly.

Sai looked away from the small convocation and looked at the remaining people, Gaara and Kiba where the standing few, both of them being a pain to have on your team. "Kiba." Shikamaru called out, Kiba sighed and walked over to where Neji was standing, damn Sasuke was damn lucky. Gaara stood as the three last people were called. He lonesome, looked at Naruto who was waving and grinning for him to come over.

Gaara did so giving a emotionless stare to Sai and Sasuke as he walked by and looked at Naruto raising his hand to Naruto's head and ruffling up his hair, making everyone stare surprised at the red-heads actions, Naruto was the only one aching for to come and join them, it was nice to know you had someone so loyal. So Lee, Gaara and Sasuke where on his team as well as Sai, shame they all hated each other with every fragment of there being! Well… Lee was ok, thank god.

* * *

_THUMP-- !!_

Sasuke jumped up hitting the ball hard with his palm, Sai just a few foot behind him, wanting to get it before he did. The game was more between Sai's team then against Shikamaru, no one had actually seen Gaara try before, even Gai was shocked, because he was damn good! The whole time whenever they had though the ball was coming towards Naruto they would all run it, 'protecting' there angel, Naruto wasn't happy though, he was far from it.

Naruto finally after concentrating on getting away from the three mother hens managed to get a serve. He gulped wishing he had paid more attention to when other people served, Naruto stepped back, holding the ball in a weird angel and a badly shaped fist, if he were to hit it, it would never go where he wanted it.

Sai came over, and took the ball from Naruto's hand, the blonde frowning and pouting at this, "Let me show you, Naruto." Sai slowly but surely went behind Naruto and pushed against him gentle, sliding a hand down his arm, making Naruto gasp slightly at the contrast of the skin, it echoed slightly across the large hall, since everyone was silent. Sai peeled the blondes fingers in the right shape and put it in position for him to hit the ball, the artist moved his lips towards Naruto's ear, sending a shiver as his hot breath touched the angel's ear.

"Now… Just hit it as _hard_ as you can, leaning your body into where you want it to go… then release." _(3) _Sai slowly let go of Naruto, sliding his hands on all that he could touch as he stepped back and looked at his handy work. Naruto was blushing wildly, his brow lightly dripped with sweat even though he had hardly ran, gulping he looked forward at a place near Chouji, it was clear.

He bit his lip and took a step forward swing his hand up and accidentally hitting the ball straight up, it flew into the air full force… a little too much force, flying up it one of the ceiling bars, and came colliding back down, if possible harder then it had risen, into the face of it's owner, "AHH-" _SMACK--_

Naruto held his nose trying his hardest not to cry or moan, falling to his knees and stumbling a little as he lost his balance into someone's arms, Sasuke looked down at his angel, Naruto wings pressed down and twitching tears bundled in the corners of his eyes, grasping for dear life but falling even with his effort. Naruto removed his hand a little, to show a smile, A SMILE! Naruto was smiling foxily up at Sasuke with squinted eyes. "M- my bad…" Naruto whispered, wriggling his nose and whipping away a little blood, more people coming over just as he spoke.

"S- Sorry guys, I totally ruined that shot! Heh.." Naruto grinned trying to get the worry obviously over him, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Lee stated with a concerned expression, Naruto nodding in return though he didn't look in best condition. Sasuke looked at Sai, and frowned walking over to him, "This is your fault, normally when you try and help someone you shouldn't harass them and instead actually give advice!" Sasuke snarled grabbing hold of Sai's shirt, Sai looking away. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto came up behind him, grabbing hold of his shoulder and trying too pry him off the other boy, everyone else watching in slight shock, "Let go of him! He didn't do any think! Stop being a bastard a leg go!" Sasuke never looked round to Naruto, he didn't want his angel to see him like this, deep in anger, eyes narrowed focusing all his hatred on one person, the person Sasuke believed was his real self. He kept snarling until he let go of Sai, pushing him back slightly and stomping of to the changing rooms, Naruto running behind him.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed and put his hand to his forehead, then scratching. Kiba and Neji looked at each other, a silent agreement to go in with Naruto, who knows what Sasuke could do when he's in a temper. Gai stood there sighing, to be honest he never knew what to do with these things, '_I guess with Neji and Kiba oh, and Lee? Gaara?! Are they all going? WHAT YOUTHFUL FREINDSHIP!'_

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted grabbing hold of his wrist, "Let go dobe, I'm getting changed." without turning his face round to Naruto, grabbing his shirt and peeling it off, quickly starting to but his shirt back on, buttoning the first one until he saw blood on it, he turned round to Naruto, to see blood running down his nose onto his lips, dripping of his chin. Staring a little dazed, he didn't realize that Naruto might have actually broken his nose, and through so much pain he didn't once complain. 

"Sasuke, why the hell are you being like this it's just a game! You saw me hit it! How could it be someone else's fault!?" Naruto shouted grabbing hold of the raven-haired teens shirt, ignoring the blood pouring from his fractured nose, "Naruto… I…" Sasuke was interrupted by a crying blonde, putting his forehead on Sasuke's chest, little did they know a small audience was gathering, "No, stop treating me like some little kid, I can take care of myself! Why is everyone treating me like some kind of priceless object! I'm not… I'm just… a stupid thing, I was just… thrown away… by myself." Sasuke, took his gaze away from Naruto, seeing someone behind him.

"Naruto…" Gaara spoke softly, removing his shirt from behind the blonde, the angel turned round slowly, seeing a pale well chiselled chest, muscular and slim. Everyone behind Gaara was gasping and wide-eye in immense shock. Gaara had a weird strap around his back that wrapped around his chest from what Naruto could see, a small latch was on his chest, and he unbuckled it, crouching down slightly and hugging Naruto, Sasuke smiled, the only person not in shock from the perfect scene, he was a little jealous that his angel was being held by someone else, but… Naruto deserved this.

As small wings a slight charcoal colour spread wildly from Gaara's back, they were slightly bigger then Naruto's, only because Gaara was bigger then the blonde from age. Naruto's eyes were wide, bloodshot from the remaining tears, he saw the wings, and was filled with so many emotions. All happy, all deep in trance. "Your not alone Naruto, I was thrown away too." Gaara whispered, holding the blonde tighter and closing his eyes, for the first time in a long time I might add. "Gaara…"

* * *

1) Rock Lee dosen't have a crush on Naruto, THERE FRIENDSHIP I PURE! 

2) Gai is straight forward to, he's not a perverted... thank god.

3) I didn't actually mean for that to sound the way it did while writing, but I'm glad it did!

Now I leave you with many questions that will be answered I due time my pets! MWHAHAHA


End file.
